


The Barista and the Billionaires

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kate Kate Adopts Parker Torres, Married Cat/Kate, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Writer's Month 2020, the Birds of Prey are a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Kara just moved to Gotham City and started working at the Hold Up as a barista. It was a famous gay club at night and gay coffee shop at day and it was owned by Kate Kane-Grant, half of a very iconic power-couple that Kara may or may not have a huge celebrity crush on.
Relationships: Cat Grant/Kate Kane, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Barista and the Billionaires

Supergirl || CatKanvers || The Barista and the Billionaires || CatKanvers || Batwoman

Title: The Barista and the Billionaires – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, polyamory (f/f/f), mutual pining, fluff, non-powered AU, adoption

Main Pairing: Cat/Kate/Kara

Side Pairings: Dinah/Laurel, Pamela/Harley, Sophie/Julia

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Catherine 'Cat' Grant, Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel, Dinah Drake, Laurel Lance, Sophie Moore, Julia Pennyworth, Parker Torres, Carter Grant

Writer's Month Prompt: coffee shop AU

Summary: Kara just moved to Gotham City and started working at the _Hold Up_ as a barista. It was a famous gay club at night and gay coffee shop at day and it was owned by Kate Kane-Grant, half of a very iconic power-couple that Kara may or may not have a huge celebrity crush on.

**The Barista and the Billionaires**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Kara Danvers didn't quite know what she wanted to do with her life. She never really had, maybe partially because of the way she had lost her parents. It had left her drifting through life for quite a while, even though she had a _wonderful_ adopted family. They loved and cherished her like she was their own, she had a big sister she was looking up to. Still, for a girl who had lost her parents so unexpectedly and harshly, sometimes, it was hard to grasp what turns life could have.

Her older sister Alex, she was amazing. She was a cop in National City, had found her own little family there in the precinct with Captain John Jones, who was a father-figure to her – even more so ever since Jeremiah Danvers had died – and her partner Maggie Sawyer, the quirky tech Winn Schott, Officer Nia Nal, who was looking up to Alex and soaking up all her teachings, honestly everyone at the precinct had become Alex's second family, it had become _her place_.

Kara was still looking for her place. She had considered the academy too, simply for the sake of Alex, but it wasn't _her_ path, that had been Alex's path. Kara needed to find her own.

Seeking that path led Kara to Gotham City. She didn't even quite know _why_. Well, she knew some people in Gotham City and they had suggested to her that Gotham was a good place for a fresh start. Laurel Lance, one of Kara's friends from middle school back when she had still lived in Star City, before her parents had died. Laurel's life had been rocky too and she had moved to Gotham City with her now wife Dinah. It was as good as any. Returning to Star City wasn't going to work, the memories of her childhood were too painful, but one of her best friends from high school – Barry Allen – was living in Central City, so that would have been an option too. There was one very simple clearer appeal to Gotham City though. Laurel _and her wife_. The two were heavily involved with the queer community in Gotham City, they were in a band called _Birds of Prey_ , made-up of all queer women. And Kara, she wanted a place where she could embrace her sexuality. Maybe this connection was going to help her settle into Gotham's queer community.

"Thank you, for having me."

Kara smiled as Laurel waved and Dinah pulled her into a hug. Ever since Laurel had gotten her heart broken by her ex-boyfriend cheating on her with her sister, she had hardened herself some. More snark and sarcasm, pretending that feelings were kind of icky. And yet, she was still as soft when she was around her wife. Dinah got that side out of Laurel and it was what made them work.

"Of course, Kara. You can stay with us as long as you'd like", assured Dinah with a smile.

"Not _too_ long", noted Laurel, raising one eyebrow. "You can stay in Bianca's room, but as soon as she returns for summer-break, you should find your own place."

Kara smiled faintly and nodded at that. Bianca was their foster daughter, an orphaned teenager they had taken in after her mother – a dear friend and former band-mate – had died. Grabbing her bag, she followed Dinah over toward Bianca's room. This was a great chance for her to find her footing.

"So, what's the plan?", asked Dinah, leaning against the door-frame.

"Don't have one yet", admitted Kara. "I just... want a fresh start. Find my own path."

"Mh. Okay. Take it one day at a time", nodded Dinah. "So, tomorrow evening, you're meeting some of our friends. Our band-mates, Pam and Harley."

Kara hummed and nodded. She knew the _Birds of Prey_ were a pretty large band – one with kind of changing members, often times someone would drop out and a new girl would join. Dawn Granger, she had recently left the band because she was on her honeymoon with her new wife Donna, on Donna's home-island. That was the kind of energy Kara wanted to be surrounded by. Out and proud women, queer energies. Alex, she was also a lesbian, but she was still in the closet, afraid of how it may interfere with her job. Kara thought that maybe she herself had stayed in the closet as long as she did because she adapted the worries of her older sister. But it was Alex's decision on how long she wanted to stay in the closet, when she was ready to come out. Kara did not hold that against her and she certainly didn't want to push her sister. However, this too was something where Kara had to find her own path. And her path – her path was going to be out of the closet.

/break\

"A—aw, she is _adorable_! I wanna give her a make-over but she's a cutie-pie!"

Kara blinked as she was being hugged by another blonde, with the tips of her hair dyed blue and pink. The other squeaked as she put Kara down, smiling brightly. Then, she reached out to wrap her arms around the neck of the redhead next to her.

"Blonde one's Harley, the redhead's Pam", introduced Laurel dismissively. "Come. Breakfast."

They were in a coffee-shop called _The Hold Up_ , which seemed like an odd name for a coffee-shop, but it was pretty enough. Kara looked around curiously as she followed the two couples to sit down at a table. Only moments later did a teenager approach them, smiling at Kara.

"Hello, pretty new member of BoP, I see? Anything you want is on the house."

"...Beat it, jailbait", grunted Laurel, rolling her eyes. "Does mommy dearest know you're inappropriately flirting with the customers? I can tell her, if you'd like."

The teen narrowed her eyes at Laurel, put the menus down and huffed away. Kara blinked a couple of times, taking one of the menus and looking at the others, who were laughing amused.

"Don't mind Parker", assured Pamela. "She's the owner's daughter, likes flirting with 'older women', which we mid-twenties count as for a teen, apparently. She's not dangerous."

"Just re—eally happy that she can be out around here", tagged Harley on with a bright smile. "Her parents were homophobic dickbags and she ran away and ended up with Katie."

"I take it, you're friends with the owner too", noted Kara while scanning the menu.

"What can we say, we're very connected", drawled Laurel dismissively.

"The coffee-shop is a bar at night", elaborated Dinah, nudging her wife a little. "We have a lot of gigs here, that's how we met Kate. And then we started coming here for breakfasts, or band-meetings, because the food and coffee are actually pretty good."

"A gay bar slash coffee-shop? That's... amazing", whispered Kara wide-eyed, looking around a bit closer and noting the various couples eating their breakfast here. "Queer spaces are far too often adult-oriented – bars and clubs. That this offers a space for teens too, during the day..."

"Wow. You said she was a baby gay, you didn't say she was a shiny-eyed baby gay", noted Pam.

The redhead had her eyebrows raised as she stared at Kara. Kara huffed, her cheeks flushing.

"So—o, whatcha good at?", asked Harley, leaning over the table to look at Kara.

"Good... at?", asked Kara softly, a little lost. "I don't... know yet. Haven't figured it out."

"Ah. No worries, I'm sure you will", smiled Harley, ruffling Kara's hair.

Dinah and Laurel's friends were strange, but in a good way. Kara smiled when Parker returned to take their orders. The girl still looked pretty chastised from Laurel's words earlier. That was... Kara understood that. Understood how _exciting_ this must be for a young girl, who was only just getting to be out to be in such a welcoming space, surrounded by women who owned their identity and sexuality. The five of them placed their orders and Parker left again.

"Her mom, is she part of the band too?", asked Kara curiously.

She was mainly confused by the way the two couples exchanged a look and then laughed. Before Kara had the time to react, or question them, someone approached from behind and casually leaned against their booth, hip cocked and arms crossed over her chest. Kara turned a little to look at her. She made a small sound as she recognized the short-haired brunette with the tattoos running down her arms. That was _Kate Kane_. Swallowing hard, Kara leaned back some.

"You guys giving my kid a hard time again?", asked Kate amused.

"No, we would _never_ ", drawled Laurel dryly, shaking her head.

"You're still on for tonight though, right?", asked Kate after a moment's laughter.

"Course we are, Katie!", exclaimed Harley with a bright smile. "Our new set is _wicked_."

"Looking forward to it. Enjoy your food, ladies."

Kate nodded and left them and as soon as she was gone, Kara turned to slap Laurel's arm. "That was _Kate Kane-Grant_. You know Kate Kane-Grant. She is Cat Grant-Kane's wife. You know that?"

"...I feel like that's a rhetorical question, considering she included the double-names", whispered Harley, leaning into Pamela with a curious look. "She's weird. I like her. Can we keep her?"

"Babe", whispered Pam back, patting Harley's thigh. "We talked about this. No more strays."

Harley pouted, but Kara's attention was on Dinah and Laurel, glaring in accusation, until Dinah shrugged. "Yes, though I too assumed it's a rhetorical question. That's Kate Kane-Grant. And this is her establishment. She built this out all on her own, wanted to carve a spot for the community."

"Kate Kane-Grant", whispered Kara softly.

"She keeps saying that. Is she having a stroke?", asked Laurel, looking at Dinah in confusion.

Dinah simply shook her head with a baffled look of her own. They didn't get it, but _Kate Kane-Grant_ – and her wife, the great and powerful queen of all media, Cat Grant-Kane – they had been Kara's celebrity crushes for years now. Cat way before Kate, because Cat was... an impressive force all over media. Kara had been keeping up with CatCo Worldwide Media for as long as she remembered. And then Cat had come out as bisexual and had started dating Kate Kane, the cousin of elusive billionaire Bruce Wayne. After Wayne's disappearance a few years ago, Kate had been the sole heir to the fortune. Cat and Kate had gotten married and they were overwhelming. Two powerful, strong women, who knew their own worth. Kara had been crushing on them from afar for so long, it seemed surreal to see Kate Kane in person. A plan started to form in Kara's mind.

/break\

"Good morning, Missus Grant-Kane. Your coffee."

Cat raised one elegant eyebrow as, as soon as she sat down at her usual spot, a perky blonde with glasses seemed to appear right in front of her, out of thin air. And then her usual coffee-order was placed right in front of her. As the girl leaned down, Cat tilted her head to read the name-tag.

"Thank you... Kiera. You are new here. I've never seen you around before."

"Yes, I am, ma'am. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Still with one eyebrow raised high did Cat shake her head. How peculiar. The blonde walked away and, moments later, the seat next to Cat was filled with her wife. Kate had that small, amused smile on her lips as she leaned in to kiss Cat gently.

"You _know_ her name's Kara. I saw you check her name-tag", accused Kate.

"Shush, darling. If bright-eyed and perky can't handle _that_ , she is definitely not fit to work in service. Especially not at the place where decaffeinated lesbians come", huffed Cat, sipping her coffee. "I've seen you lot. You are wild animals when you are not properly fed. Like Gremlins."

"I _would_ take offense to that, but then I have been growled at by Dinah and you do not want to see Sophie when she hasn't had her coffee", admitted Kate after a moment.

"How _are_ Sophie and Julia?", asked Cat curiously.

"...You really care?", countered Kate with a bit of a look.

"I care _very deeply_ that your two longest-lasting past relationships ended with those two happily engaged", confirmed Cat with a smile, tilting her heads. "I like not having to worry about scornful exes. I prefer them staring lovingly into each other's eyes."

"They're fine", sighed Kate after a moment, smiling amused to herself.

"So. New girl. Perky blonde", stated Cat, waving into the general direction of Kara.

" _Kara_ ", corrected Kate with a fond eye-roll. "Friend of the _Birds of Prey_ , new in town. Figured barista is a good starting point to at least make money herself and not entirely mooch off the Lance-Drakes, where she's currently staying, according to the paper-work and the exasperated Laurel."

"So she moved to Gotham City... to... become a barista?", asked Cat with a doubtful look on her face. "Nothing against baristas. Our society would _collapse_ without them. It just seems like a peculiar job to seek out in another city, no?"

"Guess she's still figuring herself out", shrugged Kate, one arm around Cat's waist.

She leaned against her wife, yawning softly. Last night had been long drawn-out and Cat smelt _nice_. Smiling faintly, Kate felt herself dozing off when Cat laid her own arm around Kate, running her knuckles gently over Kate's ribs. People looked at them and thought they were a strange fit – back when they had gotten together, people had accused Kate of being a gold-digger. The two had met at a gala at Wayne Enterprise and Kate had found Cat's views fascinating. The conviction, the place she was coming from, the _passion_ (all qualities that Cat also brought into the relationship, things that they had in common). Together, they could change the world, or so she had thought. And then the two had gotten married and they were changing the world. Cat's news-reporting, the charities they supported, the people they helped, even just smaller scale through such a thing as the _Hold Up_ , a place where queer people felt safe and could come together.

/break\

The first time Kate really _noticed_ Kara was about three weeks later, while Kate and Cat were on a double-date with Julia and Sophie. It was late, they were at the _Hold Up_ during one of the nights that the _Birds of Prey_ played, so the atmosphere was on fire. And then there was Kara. She was wearing a rather revealing dress, her hair in curls and not wearing her glasses.

She looked _majorly_ uncomfortable and out of place. Her eyes were on the band, like she was waiting for her friends to be done and return to her side to make her more comfortable. She also kept trying to adjust her glasses, which she wasn't wearing (and which was actually kind of cute; the face she made every time she realized she was trying to adjust something that wasn't there).

"Babe, excuse me for a moment?", requested Kate softly, kissing Cat's cheek before slipping off.

Cat frowned and followed Kate with her eyes, but remained with Julia and Sophie. Kate smiled at Kara as she reached the blonde, shedding her leather-jacket and putting it on Kara's shoulders.

"There. You look... uncomfortable", noted Kate. "You here as an official groupie?"

"I... no", sighed Kara. "I don't know why I'm here, honestly. Laurel insisted? She said it's really sad that I always stay home reading. I should 'go out there, meet people'."

"Well, I'm people and you met me. C'mon. Join me and my wife", offered Kate.

"What. No, I wouldn't want to impose", argued Kara, shaking her head.

"You're not imposing. Come. We got a relatively good table; Cat sleeps with the owner."

"You're the... ah." Kara huffed out a soft laugh at that.

Kate simply grinned and led the way back. Cat, Julia and Sophie were already sitting with drinks. Sophie was sipping hers, her foot bouncing to the beat of the music, while Julia was gently running her hand through her fiance's hair. Next to Cat stood, interestingly enough, two drinks.

"I knew you'd bring a stray", noted Cat. "Hello, Keira."

"...Hello, Missus Grant-Kane", greeted Kara with a faint blush.

"Jules, Soph, this is _Kara_. Kara, those are Julia and Sophie", introduced Kate before sitting.

"Kara? Not Keira?", echoed Sophie confused, looking from Kara to Cat.

"You _do_ know you're allowed to correct the great queen of all media, right?", offered Julia amused.

"How dare you suggest such a thing, Janine", gasped Cat dryly.

"She barks, but she doesn't bite", assured Julia with a wink.

"She does bite", corrected Kate, smirking in a nearly lewd way.

"...Kate", groaned Sophie. "Anyway. Nice to meet you, Kara."

"I... Yes. Nice to meet you too." Slowly did Kara sit down next to Kate.

"So, how do you know those two?", wanted Sophie to know before stealing Julia's drink.

"Love, I told you before, just let me order your drinks", sighed Julia before turning toward Kara with a deadpan. "She _always_ does that. She ends up not liking the drink she ordered herself and instead stealing mine and I am stuck with... whatever this is."

"Something with too much strawberry in it is what it is", muttered Sophie. "Besides, you love me."

"That was not up for discussion", sighed Julia, gently kissing Sophie's cheek. "But just... let me order your drink from the get-go instead of you always stealing mine."

"No. I wanna _try_ it", huffed Sophie, turning back to Kara. "Well?"

Kara blinked a few times, a bit overwhelmed at when exactly _she_ had been supposed to answer. "Uhm, I... I work for Kate. Here, actually. As a barista. For now."

"For now? Ominous", noted Sophie with a chuckle. "Then what are your ambitions?"

Kara paused, clearly too long, because Cat was growing interested. "Well, what is it? Out with it. You _just_ got interesting. Entertain me."

Kate rolled her eyes at her wife, though she looked smitten. "I've been wondering that too though, Kara. You said you only want to make some money for now, but you're still _looking_. For what?"

"I... don't know", sighed Kara a bit frustrated, taking a sip from her own drink. "Mh. This is good."

"What does that mean? You must know what you _love_. What is your passion?", asked Cat.

She got that serious professional voice. The one that always did things to Kate.

"I like... painting", offered Kara after a moment, pausing. "But that's... hard to make a career of."

"Not when you're talented", argued Julia casually, jerking her head toward the band. "Look at them. They're making money off their art too. What you need is confidence."

"Well, connection didn't hurt either", pointed Sophie out. "I don't know where the _Birds of Prey_ would be if Kate's club hadn't given them this big a platform."

Kara smiled faintly. She did love her art, but she had never really felt like it was something to pursuit, not as a career. Her father had been a scientist, her mother a judge, her adopted parents were both scientists and her sister a cop. She always felt like a dreamer and while her friend Nia kept telling her that that wasn't a bad thing, she still wanted to live more in reality.

"Bring something by. We could hang it up during coffee-shop hours", offered Kate. "If it's good."

"Don't be mean, Kate", chided Sophie, slapping her arm.

/break\

It was good. It was excellent. There was so much pain, so many emotions, in Kara's art. Kate found herself stunned as she saw the paintings Kara had brought over and she was quick to hang them up. She smirked, pleased with herself, when Cat and Carter arrived for lunch. Whenever Cat could free herself from her work at CatCo, they would have lunch together as a family.

"Ma!", exclaimed Carter and ran up to her, hugging Kate.

Even after two years of being married to Cat, it still felt strange to be called 'ma'. Smiling, Kate returned the hug and accompanied Cat and Carter over to their usual table, where Parker was already sitting to enjoy her own lunch-break. While waving lazily at Cat, Parker did reach out to ruffle Carter's hair. She was relative rebellious with Cat, but she did adore her little brother.

"Well. Say it. Come on. I can see it in the way you purse your lips", prompted Kate.

Cat narrowed her eyes at Kate. "Very well. _Perhaps_ Kara does have... talent."

"Wait, Kara made these?", asked Parker surprised. "They're awesome."

"Who's Kara?", asked Carter curiously, also checking out the paintings.

"Me. I'm Kara. Hello there. You guys ready to order?"

Kate smiled when she saw Kara. Something she had been doing a lot lately. Seeing the blonde put her into a good mood. Kara was so perky, optimistic, sweet. Cat raised a suspicious eyebrow.

/break\

When Kate got home a couple days later, she did so to Parker putting up a painting in the living room, under the watchful eye of Carter, who kept saying 'higher' or 'more to the right', which mostly just seemed as though he was teasing his sister at this point. The painting in question was of National City and the original CatCo building. Cat had branched out, had renovated and redone the former Wayne Enterprise building that had stood abandoned ever since Bruce left. That was the CatCo building Cat worked from now, because she didn't want to do the long-distance relationship with their marriage, even less so after Kate took in Parker as a foster-child and it would also do Carter better to have his whole family actually living together. Still, the main building in National City would always be dear to Cat because it was where her enterprise had started.

"That's pretty", noted Kate casually once she spotted her wife.

"Mh. Yes. It was among Keira's work and it... spoke to me. So I bought it."

"Kara. You know that. And... you just... bought it... for... how much?", asked Kate.

"For how much it was _worth_. Not for how much she wanted to sell it", huffed Cat. "That girl lacks experience, really. She needs to see her work's worth."

Kate simply hummed, eyes finding the painting once more. It was beautiful. National City from a bird's eyes view, with the CatCo building front and center, like it was the heart of the city. Of course had that spoken to Cat. What got Kate was the level of detail that had gone into the painting though.

"Wait. This wasn't among the ones at the _Hold Up_ though", stated Kate after a moment.

"Yes, well. I may have run into her and asked her to show me her other work. Dinah and Laurel are living in an old clock-tower, did you know this?", asked Cat with a frown.

"Yes, I actually did. Parker's friends with their daughter. She thinks it's 'wicked awesome'."

"Of course she does", sighed Cat exasperated. "So I looked at the art. And then I made some calls."

Kate smiled knowingly. Cat had many friends in – well, in all places, really – but particularly the art-world, in this case. A few who owned galleries. Kate nudged Cat gently, teasingly.

"Oh, do shut up, Kate", huffed Cat. "It was absolutely nothing and has nothing to do with Keira."

"Of course does it not have anything to do with the cute, charming blonde who you keep deliberately misnaming", nodded Kate, cracking a smile. "She got to you too."

"In all fairness, I mostly paid attention to her because she got to _you_ , wifey."

Kate had the decency to flush, ruffling her own hair a bit. "Well, she is... something."

"She is something alright", agreed Cat softly, looking at the painting.

/break\

"Sign my napkin so I can sell it for a gazillion dollar when you hang in the Louvre."

Kara smiled, cheeks red, as she signed Harley's napkin. She had a vernissage. Thanks to Cat Grant-Kane, she had an actual art exhibition in an actual art gallery. She was incredibly nervous, but Pam, Harley, Dinah and Laurel had all come along. Everyone was nicely dressed up for the occasion and though Kara was the woman of the hour, she felt oddly left out. She spotted Julia and Sophie too, both coming to hug her and congratulate her. And, of course, the entire Grant-Kane family.

"Yours is the best here, you know", stated Parker seriously. "You're really talented."

Kara still didn't quite know if this was what she wanted to do as a career, but it did feel good to put her art out there like this. To see the way people reacted to it and seemed to like it. Especially the way Cat and Kate were looking at it, appreciating it. Their opinions mattered to Kara. More than they _should_ , considering the two were a happily married power-couple.

"I need a dating life", sighed Kara softly to herself.

"O—Oh lemme set you up. Please, please, lemme set you up!", exclaimed Harley.

She suddenly appeared like she had been summoned by Kara's words. Startled, Kara backed up. Even more so when Pam gave her a _look_. When Pam looked like that, it usually meant nothing good – or rather, it meant that Harley was up to nothing good. Kara smiled, worried.

"Frosty would be such a good fit for you", stated Harley, poking her.

"Frost's dating that cute scientist in Central City. That's why she quit the band", offered Laurel.

"You think Cait is cute?", asked Dinah, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, in that nerdy way. Which... I guess Kara would be Frost's type then", mused Laurel.

"Okay. Huh. Did not know that", muttered Harley, frowning thoughtfully. "...Nyssa?"

"Nyssa's still getting over her breakup. Kara shouldn't be a rebound", argued Pamela.

"Mh... Okay... Oh! Oh, how about Kory. Kory's fun!", suggested Harley.

"What are you guys talking about?", asked Parker as she and her mothers approached.

"Trying to figure out a potential girlfriend for Kara", offered Harley with a smile.

"Girlfriend, mh? Well, what is your... type?", asked Cat with intense eyes.

Strong, powerful, gay billionaire ladies named [K/C]atherine. Too bad there were only two in existence and they were married to each other. So instead of answering, Kara smiled thinly.

"Oh come on. Tell us about your ex", prodded Parker with a teasing grin, judging her.

"I... kind of don't have an ex?", admitted Kara, her ears feeling warm.

" _How_. That nerdy look sells!", questioned Laurel surprised.

"I... uh... kind of only really... came to terms with being gay when I was at college, when I had my first... boyfriend, James. For like a whole day before I realized I don't like guys like that. And... I kind of... haven't really... gotten around to... dating women", admitted Kara softly.

"Aw, she really _is_ a baby-gay", cooed Harley and hugged her.

Kara blushed even more in embarrassment. It was true, but did Harley have to keep saying it so bluntly. Cat, she looked nearly fond or bemused at that, while Kate huffed and shook her head.

"College and the closet is where I met Sophie, you know", offered Kate after a moment. "She was the one in the closet. I've been out since kindergarten, basically. But she wasn't. And dating someone who is still in the closet, it's... tough, you know. Look at her now, she took her time and now she is engaged to... well, I guess her tastes could be argued."

"You _literally_ dated Julia _before_ Sophie did", pointed Pam out, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well, my tastes are all over the place", shrugged Kate. "Look at the snarky wife I got."

Kara smiled softly as she watched the gentle exchange between Kate and Cat at that. Though what she was saying did help a bit. Sometimes, being surrounded by all these beautiful, successful and out women in happy relationships, it was hard to remember that this wasn't how they had started out. Others had struggled with their sexualities too, not everyone was like Kate, who always knew what they wanted and who they were. Kara turned to look at the others expectantly.

"Oh yeah, I was a late bloomer", offered Dinah casually. "I was married to a man and only realized pretty late that I'm a lesbian. Which... made things... messy. Which is why I moved here."

"I always thought I was straight, until I fell for my sister's ex-girlfriend. Which also felt... awkward, because it felt so much like I was copying Sara", sighed Laurel after a long look from her wife. "I mean, I liked her ex-girlfriend, I realized I was bisexual _too_. Media will have you believe there is a quota on gays and what is a 'realistic' amount of gays in a family, or friend group – namely, one token gay. But look at us. Gays flock together. And... sometimes, they're siblings."

"I... I get that", whispered Kara with a faint smile. "When I realized I was a lesbian, I felt like that was taking away from Alex being a lesbian too and I wasn't sure if I _really_ was, or if it was another part of me trying to... follow into my sister's footsteps."

"So, that's why you came here", noted Harley interested. "Because you felt too much like you were copying your sister. Hence the search for your own path, mh?"

"Stop psycho-analyzing her, Doctor Quinzel", chided Kate pointedly.

Kara smiled to herself and relaxed into the conversation more as it changed course. She liked this, hanging out with them, talking to them about their experiences. Feeling welcomed.

/break\

Kara still couldn't believe that she had actually sold enough paintings and made enough money with the barista job to get her own place (well, she knew the majority of the money came from Cat Grant-Kane, who had bought multiple paintings for more than Kara had asked for). Still, now Kara had her own place. And right on time for Bianca's return from boarding school. No sleeping on the couch at the Drake-Lance household, thankfully enough.

"Totally love the place. How many chicks have you brought home so far?"

Kara made a face at Harley's blunt ways. "I... may have... but it wasn't anything serious. Just a few dates that didn't really lead anywhere. And they only came here for _coffee_."

"Dating is dating", dismissed Julia with a smile. "You're getting out there, meeting people."

 _Kate was people_. Kara bit her lips as she tried to not think back on how they had met at the club for the first time. The real reason things hadn't led anywhere was because Kara's thoughts and heart were with Kate and Cat at all times. The more time passed, the more she seemed to fall for them. Still working at the coffee-shop, she spent a lot of time with Kate, with their daughter Parker too. And she also saw Cat a lot, particularly at the gallery and also whenever Cat came to the _Hold Up_ for lunch or to see her wife. Which was only more problematic, because those two were married.

"She got that broody face again", noted Harley, poking Kara's cheek. "What's the matter?"

Kara smiled strained and shook her head. "I'm alright. Just... stressed. Putting everything together here was extremely exhausting, you know. I lost the fight with the bed the first time around and spent the first night sleeping on the mattress on the floor."

"You are friends with three lesbians. Ask them for help", offered Pam with a sigh, motioning toward Sophie and Dinah. "It's more than just a stereotype, you know. They are very handy."

"Am not", argued Sophie with a glare. "Julia puts together the furniture in this relationship."

"Well, I just called Luke for help", admitted Julia. "Not big on the putting-together myself."

"Disappointments all around", sighed Pam. "Wait, where _is_ lesbian number four?"

"Kate and Cat have their date night today so I didn't... invite them", shrugged Kara trying hard not to blush. "I didn't want to _impose_ on them, you know."

"...Don't be such a walking, talking stereotype, Danvers", grunted Laurel. "Useless lesbian."

"Says the disaster bisexual who was pining and mooning over me for _months_ before she had the guts to ask me out", muttered Dinah beneath her breath, smirking at her wife.

Laurel grumbled, but didn't argue with Dinah at that, making Kara laugh a little. They were so cute with each other, Kara always found herself a little jealous. Not of either of them, but of what they had with each other. Well, with most of them, really. She wanted that level of trust and love too.

"Spill the beans, girl", prompted Pamela after a moment. "Who is it."

"W... What? I... No. I'm not-", tried Kara weakly.

"Come on. I am surrounded by queer women, I recognize a pining lesbian when I see one", chuckled Pam. "So, why the pining, why not the dating? Cold feet?"

"O—Oh. She's in a _relationship_!", gasped Harley excitedly before pausing. "Wait. Is it one of us? Wait, it's not Pam, right? Because this one's mine, you can't have her."

At that, Kara smiled amused and shook her head. "I... It's none of you guys."

"...It's Kate, isn't it?", whispered Sophie knowingly. "I've seen enough people pine for Kate by now. And what's why you didn't invite her, to avoid some awkwardness."

Kara blushed brightly, trying to ignore them as one by one, they all started to coo at her in pity.

"Oh girl, you're not the first one to go there", chuckled Julia amused, patting her back.

"...It's not just Kate", admitted Kara after a moment. "I... kind of... also like Cat."

"Well, why settle for one billionaire if you can have two? Good logic", nodded Pamela. "Actually beats Selina. She settled for only one billionaire."

"Gotta rub that in, next time Kitty-Cat comes to town", snickered Harley delighted.

"Interesting", hummed Laurel. "Can't wait to see how _that_ unfolds."

Kara winced at that. She herself could really do without anything unfolding. Just find a nice, _single_ lady to fall for and be happy with instead of pining for two happily married billionaires.

/break\

"...There... There is an excessive amount of Danvers art in this mansion."

Kate tried not to hear the judgment in Julia's voice as the two walked toward the bar they had in their mansion. Julia coming over without Sophie was strange, especially when there was such a judgmental look on her face already. Her interventions were always peculiar.

"What's this about, Jules?", asked Kate while she mixed them drinks.

"You and Cat still doing that 'take pretty thing home with us' thing you did before your wedding?"

"...If you are offering, I... don't think Sophie is going to be a fan of that", drawled Kate doubtfully.

"Not me. I was thinking a different blonde", chuckled Julia. "I was thinking of Kara."

"How are you reading me this well", sighed Kate frustrated.

"Well, that was easier than expected", snorted Julia. " _Seriously_?"

"Wha. So you hadn't figured me out?", asked Kate slowly. "Then why..."

"Doesn't matter. Talk to me. Kara", prompted Julia, accepting her drink.

"What's there to talk about? She's a gorgeous, ambitious, passionate blonde. You _know_ I like those."

Julia laughed at that and knocked her drink back. "Fair enough. "What about your wife?"

"She finds Kara interesting, passionate and cute too. There's just something about Kara that is completely... irresistible", whispered Kate softly. "She is so _positive_ and when she smiles..."

"Oh wow, you really have it bad", laughed Julia delighted. "How adorable. Invite her for dinner. Me and Sophie are even going to babysit Carter and Parker for you guys."

"You are _suspiciously_ invested in this, but I will not decline free babysitting offers. Deal."

"Perfect!", exclaimed Julia delighted, texting the others about the successful mission.

/break\

Kara looked around in awe as she followed Kate through the very modern and stylish Grant-Kane mansion, toward the kitchen, where Cat was already waiting for them. She wasn't entirely sure why she was here, but when Kate had asked her over, how could she have possibly said no...?

"Kara. You made it. That's wonderful", said Cat in greeting with a smile.

Kara. She had said Kara. That was Kara's actual name. Kara's heart beat faster at that and at how they looked, both Kate and Cat. Swallowing hard, Kara sat down at the set table. Set for three.

"Where... are Carter and Parker?", asked Kara curiously.

"They're with Sophie and Julia, don't worry. We just wanted to be... alone with you."

That wasn't concerning at all. Kara swallowed, grateful when Kate put a glass of wine in front of her. While she sipped particularly slowly so she won't have to talk, Cat served the food.

"This... smells delicious, but... uhm... why am only I here? None of our other friends?"

"You're very special", noted Cat, her voice unusually soft. "You've come to be very special to the both of us. And we were wondering if you would be interested in... more. With us."

"As a polyamorous arrangement, if you'd like", clarified Kate.

The two of them were holding hands beneath the table. Kara blinked, a bit confused by what this meant. Cat and Kate _liked_ her...? So the flirting with Kate in the club, or with Cat at the gallery, those weren't in her head? How close they were whenever they spent time together, the looks...? Kara had been very sure that she was simply projecting something that wasn't really there.

"I... but... you...", started Kara softly, clearly confused.

"I know it's a bit harder, because despite Cat having her thumb on the news, there's still gossip,hungry paparazzi out there so we would have to be... careful. We wouldn't want to throw you head-first into the spotlight like that. Only when you're... ready", offered Kate.

"Oh. Okay. Yes... I... yes", whispered Kara, slowly smiling. "Yes."

Cat returned her smile, looking pleased. "That is wonderful, sweetheart. I _had_ hoped for that answer. Then again, between me and my wife, we are pretty hard to resist."

Cat smirked at Kate, prompting the other to lean in until their foreheads touched. Kara sighed softly as she watched them, until she was pulled in by them. Kate and Cat leaned in from either side to kiss her cheeks, making Kara blush. Okay, being a part of it was definitely better than watching from the outside. She smiled to herself as the three of them started eating.

"Did not expect Cat to cook her own food", admitted Kara after a few moments.

"You like food. You like food a lot, I've noticed. So I wanted to woo you with something proper. Anyone can _buy_ take-out", huffed Cat. "Besides, cooking with Carter was how we bonded after the divorce. It helped ground things, make things feel normal to do normal household things together."

"...What about your kids?", asked Kara at that, blinking a few times.

"Oh, Carter already adores you, I am fairly sure he would exchange us for you", muttered Cat.

"...Yeah same for Parker", snorted Kate. "Stop worrying, Kara. We're in this, for real. Together."

That truly did make Kara smile. Together. That sounded nice. She couldn't help but lean in to steal a real kiss from a now startled Kate. Immediately followed by a sound of protest from Cat, who then pulled Kara in for a longer kiss. This surely wasn't the path Kara had expected to find herself on when she decided to move to Gotham City, but she definitely wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Batwoman introduced the Hold Up, I really wanted to write a coffeeshop AU for them! Also honestly, the gays flock together and Kate needs more gay friends than just her two ex-girlfriends. Hard headcanon that Kate is friends with Pam/Harley and I figured, I'd add some Birdies into the mix!


End file.
